ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batman/Superman Movie (2013 film)
Taking place after The Dark Knight Rises and Man of Steel, Bruce Wayne comes to Metropolis since Gotham is being repaired since it's New Year's Eve attack caused by Bane. There, he learns that an alien named, Superman, has destroyed Metropolis while fighting another alien, Zod. He learns that Clark Kent is Superman and him and Lex Luthor try to stop Superman. And Vandal Savage begins to terrorize Metropolis. Easter Eggs/References Wonder Woman is seen flying in the skies when Superman is fighting Vandal Savage and his crew. Hal Jordan is mentioned as a flight attendent. Scarecrow is referenced by Lucius Fox. Keystone and Coast are mentioned when Vandal Savage attacks those two place. General Zod is mentioned by Superman. Characters *Henry Cavill as Clark Kal'el Kent/Superman- the alien people do not trust since he destroyed most of Metropolis. He works at the Daily Planet. In the end, teams up with Batman hinting there are other heroes in the earth; Justice League. *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman- heads to Metropolis after the menacing Bane destroyed it. He tries to stop Superman. In the end, teams up with him. *Mark Strong as Alexander "Lex" Luthor- the richest man in the world, he is one of the people who do not trust Superman. So he builds a Suit of Armor based on Krypton to stop Superman and show the people of Metropolis that there is a better way. He finds Kryptonite on the Fortress of Solitude ship. In the end, gets arrested for the damage he has made on Metropolis. *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Robin John Blake/Nightwing- discovers the Batcave at the end of'' The Dark Knight Rises, ''so he decides to suit up as Nightwing to help Batman clean up Metropolis. In the end, becomes the Nightwing of the Knight. *Amy Adams as Lois Lane- girlfriend of Clark Kent and manager at the Daily Planet. In the end, finds out that Clark is Superman. *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth- long time Butler of the Wayne family and stays in Gotham to be the leader of "Gotham's Wayne Home For Orphans". In the end, teams up with Lucius Fox *Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon- niece of Commissioner Gordon. She is a smart Computer Hacker who is inspired by Batman. In the end, decides to become a vigilante known as, Batgirl. *Billy Zane as Vandal Savage- a Crime-Lord who helps Lex destroy Superman. In the end, Batman stops him. *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox- in the end, becomes partners with Alfred. *Lawerance Fishburne as Perry White *Rachel McAdams as Vicki Vale- Bruce's new girlfriend and she is the new reporter of Gotham city. In the end, leaves after she finds out Bruce is Batman. *Jaimie Alexander as Diana Prince- a citizen of Metropolis and is one of the only few people who trust Superman. She is secretly a Princess at Themyscira and calls herself, Wonder Woman. In the end, meets Superman and Batman in person to tell them that she is a superhero. *Gary Oldman as Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon- Commissioner of GPD and comes to Metropolis to investigate Superman. In the end, spends his time taking care of his daughter, Barbara. *Idris Elba as John Jones/J'onn J'ozz- an outcast citizen at Gotham, but is secretly a martian from Mars. In the end, reveals to Batman and Kal'el that he is a superhero known as, Martian Manhunter. *Michael Chiklis as Detective Harvey Bullock- Gordon's right hand Detective of the Gotham PD. In the end, apologizes to Nightwing for not being nice to him. *Ron Perlman as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke- a mercenary who is hired by Lex Luthor to destroy Batman and Superman after they team up. Plot ??? Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Action